Quite Suspicious, Those Two
by Roxius
Summary: When Chie and Kanji come into class one day covered in bandages, Naoto decides to try and find out what is going on between her two friends. Kanji X Chie. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

The second Kanji X Chie fic, then it's Yosuke X Yukiko, Chie X Yukiko, and finally back to random general stuff and NaoRise!!

* * *

Naoto Shirogane had first begun to suspect something when Chie Satonaka and Kanji Tatsumi came into class one day covered head to toe in bandages.

'What in the world happened to those two?' Naoto wondered.

No one else seemed to even bother questioning Chie or Kanji regarding their injuries, so Naoto decided to take up that responsibility herself, and confronted the two of them one day during lunch.

"ALRIGHT, YOU TWO, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!" Naoto snapped.

Chie looked up at her like she was crazy. "...What're you talking about, Naoto-kun?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?!! What's with all the bandages, anyway?!!"

Kanji shrugged, and took a large bite out of his sandwich, replying, "...We were on a date..."

Naoto covered her mouth with her hands in shock; she certainly hadn't expected this. "A...A...A date?!" she stammered.

Chie's cheeks glowed bright red, and she nodded. "...Yes...a date..."

"Chie's a real handful to deal with, sometimes..." Kanji joked, and Chie smacked him in the back of the head.

As the two of them began to laugh amongst themselves, Naoto couldn't help but feel a growing horror. 'These two...delinquents...are DATING?!! I...I don't believe it!! I...I...I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!'

Fighting the urge to scream out loud, Naoto ran off to the bathroom to wash her face and think things over.

'Alright, that's it...IT'S TIME FOR A STEALTH MISSION!!!'

---

---

---

With the school day finally over, Chie and Kanji met up together at the front gates and began to walk off. However, neither of them realized that Naoto was close behind, deciding to stalk them to find out where exactly their 'dates' were taking place.

'I wonder what they could have done to get so battered...?' Naoto pondered to herself, and one possible answer immediately came to mind: BDSM. She could almost imagine Kanji wrapped tightly in nothing but leather straps as Chie wore a bondage outfit and smacked his ass around with a whip. After all, Yosuke did mention that Chie's Shadow took on the form of a dominatrix.

Naoto shook that awkward thought out of her mind. 'No...there's NO WAY IN HELL that they could sustain that many injuries, no matter how minor, from bondage!! Something else must be up...'

Kanji and Chie had walked the normal route back into town, until they took a right turn instead of the usual left, and Naoto realized they were heading straight for the abandoned factory at the edge of Inaba. The empty factory grounds was a well-known hangout for thugs, druggies and troublemakers alike.

Naoto gasped. 'Oh my god...don't tell me that Chie and Kanji...are members of a gang?!!'

What Naoto did find, however, surprised her. She watched from behind the cover of a steel can as Kanji and Chie began to pummel an onslaught of frightening-looking figures that charged straight at them. Kanji picked up a nearby chair and smashed one guy across the face, as Chie took down several of them at once with a single spin-kick through the air.

'What the hell...are they doing...?' Naoto thought in complete astonishment.

As the last of the guys crashed to the floor, Kanji let out a sigh of relief. Chie walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder, signaling a job well done. A tall man hidden within his overcoat stepped out of the shadows, and handed the two of them a large wad of dollar bills.

"Good job with today's match, you two...it's like you guys were born for underground brawling, or something..." the man remarked before walking off.

Naoto let out a sigh of relief as she watched her two friends make their way out of the factory. 'I see...so, it was just underground brawling for money...that whole date thing was just a lie...'

However, the next thing she saw was Kanji and Chie sharing a deep, passionate kiss...and Naoto's brain came to a complete stop.


End file.
